El Dragón del Orgullo
by YmeraChorozon
Summary: Natsu Dragneel, también conocido como Salamander el Dragón del Orgullo, un mago del gremio independiente Los Siete Pecados Capitales, es clasificado con un nivel de amenaza de Clase S, todo el consejo lo busca junto a su gremio, y luego de 5 años de búsqueda se muestra ... Solo para causar mas problemas. Algunos elementos de NNT, posible harem, ocs.
1. Chapter 1

Era un día tranquilo en la ciudad portuaria, Hargeon. Los pescadores y comensales se ganaban su sustento del día a día, las amas de casa asegurándose de que haya orden en la casa y los niños jugaban en las calles con inocencia.

Aunque, nada era de color de rosas para la joven rubia que caminaba sin ánimos por la calle, alejándose de una tienda donde estaba segura que la estafaron.

\- ¿Es en serio? ¿Mi atractivo sexual solo vale un descuento de 10 mil jewels? - Decía la rubia con tristeza.

Hace unos minutos compro una llave celestial de plata, el precio original eran 100 mil jewels, pero la rubia utilizo sus grandes encantos y el señor de la tienda solo le dio 10 mil jewels de descuento, un golpe duro para su orgullo y cartera.

Esta joven era Lucy, una maga celestial que viaja en busca de su gremio de los sueños, Fairy Tail, aunque tomo un pequeño desvió en Hargeon para ver las muestras de las tiendas, no obstante, se llevo una desagradable experiencia casi quedando sin dinero.

Pero su depresión dura poco cuando escuchas gritos de fanáticas acaloradas en una multitud, rodeando a una persona no permitiendo la vista a la rubia ver.

\- ¡Salamander-sama! -

\- ¡Es tan guapo! -

\- ¡Casémonos! -

Fueron algunos de los gritos que resonaban en ese lugar provenientes de la multitud. Intrigada por el nombre de Salamander, se acerca.

\- ¿Salamander? ¿No es ese el mago cuya magia de fuego es imposible de encontrar en la actualidad? - Murmuro Lucy dejándose llevar por su curiosidad.

\- Cálmense, cálmense, señoritas, hay suficiente Salamander para todas. - Dijo Salamander, su tono era arrogante y soberbio, mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello azul. El mago de fuego, noto a Lucy y le sonrío mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

De repente, el corazón de Lucy empezó a acelerarse, su respiración se volvió irregular mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

\- "Sera esto ... ¿Amor?" - Se pregunto la rubia mientras sus ojos se volvían corazones.

\- Mm ... ¿Quien eres tu? Tu no eres Salamander. - Dijo una voz de una joven rompiendo el encanto de Lucy, ademas llamando la atención de todas las fanáticas y al propio Salamander por su declaración.

_**(Su apariencia es la imagen de portada)**_

Ella parecía desconcertada y molesta por el supuesto Salamander. Tenia su espada lista para enfrentar al bastardo que usaba aquel nombre.

\- ¡¿Como te atreves?! -

\- ¡El es el gran Salamander! -

\- ¡Maldita, perra! -

\- Ya, ya, cálmense. - Dijo Salamander con una sonrisa algo tensa por la mujer que no era afectada por su Encanto, lo cual significaba que tenia una gran voluntad o ya estaba enamorada. - ¡Todas están invitadas a mi yate esta noche! - Exclamo apresurada mente y se alejo usando una alfombra voladora.

\- Bastardo ... - Gruño la pelirroja con ira, sintiéndose furia por el falso Salamander. - Si lo vuelvo a ver, juro que. -

\- Eh, disculpe. - Una voz suave la saco de sus pensamientos perversos.

\- ¿Que pasa? - Pregunto la espadachín al ver a la rubia.

\- Bueno, quería agradecerte por sacarme de ahí, ese tipo estaba usando una maldición de Encanto, eso esta prohibido. - Explico Lucy sonriendo. - ¿Estaría bien si te invito una comida? -

\- ¡Claro! ¡Lidera el camino! - Responde con emoción por comida gratis.

...

...

...

\- Creo que no fue buena idea. - Suspiro Lucy al ver el gran apetito de la mujer pelirroja frente a ella.

\- Ahh, justo lo que necesitaba. - Suspiro la pelirroja luego de terminar su décimo plato.

\- Bueno, creo que no nos hemos presentado. Soy Lucy. - Dijo la rubia sonriendo cortes mente.

\- Oh, es verdad, lo siento. Soy Elesis Crimson. - Responde la pelirroja ahora identificada como Elesis.

\- Elesis ... Elesis ... ¿Donde he escuchado ese nombre antes? - Murmuraba Lucy sintiendo que había escuchado ese nombre antes.

\- Bueno, es un gusto conocerte, Luigi. - Sonrío Elesis.

\- Es Lucy. - Repitió Lucy con una gota de sudor. - ¿Y por que dijiste que no era Salamander? - Dijo recordando las palabras de la pelirroja cuando llego a la escena.

\- Simple, Salamander fue mi maestro, yo lo conocí en persona y el no se parecía en nada a mi Shishou. - Gruño Elesis aún molesta por la falsa imitación de su maestro. - Shishou me dejo hace dos años para que forjara mi propio camino, pero he querido encontrarlo desde hace un tiempo, y cuando escuche que un tal Salamander estaba aquí, bueno, me termine encontrando con esa basura. - Relato la pelirroja.

\- Vaya ... Eso si es interesante. - Dijo Lucy con algo de dudas.

Después de todo, Salamander era un mago peligroso buscado por su gran poder y su falta de afiliación a un gremio legal o al consejo mágico. De hecho, su única afiliación en un grupo era el gremio independiente Los Siete Pecados Capitales, formando parte de los mas fuertes de ese gremio conformado por caza tesoros, caza recompensas, mercenarios y otros magos independientes. Salamander es conocido por ser el Dragón del Orgullo, uno de los magos mas fuertes y peligrosos de Fiore.

\- Bueno, ya se va siendo tarde. - Dijo Elesis antes de estirarse. - Fue un gusto conocerte, Luigi. -

\- ¡Es Lucy! - Grito la rubia. - Y si, fue un gusto. - Así la pelirroja salió del restaurante.

\- Mm ... Aunque, ese nombre se me hace familiar ... - Susurro la maga celestial.

...

...

...

Lucy no sabía como había terminado en esta situación.

\- ¡Jajaja! ¡Muchos nobles les gustara comprar una rolliza rubia como esclava! - Río Salamander mirando a Lucy con arrogancia.

\- ¡Maldito! - Exclamo Lucy.

Luego de salir del restaurante, fue interceptada por Salamander siendo invitada a una fiesta en su yate esa misma noche, al principio se negó pero el mago de fuego la convenció diciendo que tenia conocidos en Fairy Tail, y que la haría entrar al gremio. Pero todo fue una trampa y termino atada junto las otras invitadas para ser llevada como mercancía y ser vendidas como esclavas en un país vecino.

\- Maldición ... Y se llevo mis llaves. - Dijo Lucy sintiendo como sus ojos picaban, tenia ganas de llorar, apenas sale a su primera aventura y ya estaba a punto de ser venida como una esclava.

Pero siempre hay una luz de esperanza.

**¡BOOOOM!**

Una gran explosión azoto el barco, provocando que se detuviera y comenzara a incendiarse.

\- ¡Bora! ¡Esto es malo! ¡El barco se esta hundiendo! - Exclamo uno de los secuaces de Salamander.

\- ¡Idiota, no me llames así! - Le grito Salamander tentado a quemadlo con su magia, pero alguien los interrumpió.

\- Así que Bora de Prominencia de Titan Nose sino me equivoco. - Dijo una voz femenina.

\- ¡Elesis! - Grita Lucy al reconocerla.

\- ¡Tu, maldita perra! - Exclama Bora preparando un hechizo. **\- ¡Prominencia del Tifon! - **

Una gran cantidad de fuego violeta sale disparado en forma de espiral hacia Elesis quien no se mueve.

\- ¡Elesis, muévete! - Exclama Lucy pera la pelirroja solo la ignora y las llamas la golpean directamente. - ¡No! -

\- ¡Jajaja! ¡Eso te pasa por enfrentarme, ahora soy el nuevo Salamander! ¡Mas fuerte que ese tal Salamander! - Se mofo el peli azul con soberbia.

Pero luego, algo aterrador ocurrió. Sonidos de alguien masticando resonaron llamando la atención pero lo mas desconcertarte era que provenían del lugar donde las llamas de Bora se mantenían hasta que ...

Todas las llamas fueron succionadas como espaguetis por Elesis quien se limpio la boca ante las miradas catatónicas de todos.

\- ¡Bua, esas llamas saben horribles! - Exclamo la pelirroja. - Bueno, no importa, es hora de tu derrota. - Dijo mientras levantaba su espada y era envuelta en llamas rosadas. **\- ¡Ejecución del Demonio de Fuego! -** Y bajo su espada.

Luego, todo el barco fue cortado por una linea llameante rosada de Elesis, provocando que ambas mitades se hundan mas rápido.

\- ¡Esto es malo! - Exclamo Lucy cayendo en el mar pero de repente siente algo en sus manos y nota que son sus llaves. - ¡Bien, te invoco! **¡Acuarios! -** Luego apareció una sirena de cabello y escamas azul celeste. - Acuario, sácanos del agua. -

\- Oh, claro que lo haré. - Dijo la espíritu celestial mientras sus ojos se llenaban de ira. - ¡No interrumpas mi cita! - Y con su jarrón lanzo una inmensa ola enviando a todos hacia la costa junto a los restos del barco.

Tardaron un rato en recuperarse, pero Lucy se reincorporo para ver a Elesis al frente de Bora y sus secuaces.

\- ¡¿Tu quien diablos eres?! - Grito Bora con furia.

\- Yo ... Míralo por ti mismo. - Y mostró su brazo izquierdo por completo donde había un tatuaje de llamas desde la muñeca hasta casi llegar al hombro que brillaba de color rosado y encima una marca de gremio, pero no cualquier gremio, era de Fairy Tail de color rosa. - Soy Elesis Crimson de Fairy Tail, y a quien imitas es ... ¡Mi querido maestro, bastardo! - Exclama la pelirroja con furia.

\- ¡Bora, ella es Crimson Avenger! ¡La maga entrenada por el verdadero Salamander que se unió a Fairy Tail! - Grito un secuaz alarmado.

Bora tembló un momento de miedo, y tenia razones para hacerlo, Crimson Avenger era una maga Clase S de Fairy Tail, incluso considerada como la mas fuerte de aquel gremio. Lucy casi se atraganto, había estado tan cerca de una maga de Fairy Tail y no la había reconocido, ahora sabia porque el nombre de Elesis era tan familiar.

\- ¡Ahh! **¡Prominencia del Látigo!** \- Y varios látigos de fuego salieron hacia Elesis quien solo preparo su espada.

**\- ¡Fuerza Oscura: Modo Vendaval! -** Exclamo Elesis para luego sus llamas la rodearan y danzaran ferozmente. Luego, a una gran velocidad corto los látigos de fuego y corrió hacia Bora y sus secuaces y los ataco.

Pero Bora utilizo su hechizo** Alfombra Roja**, que formo una plataforma de fuego con la cual se elevo para esquivar los ataques de Elesis pero sus secuaces no fueron tan afortunados y fueron quemados y cortados por la pelirroja.

**\- ¡Fuerza Oscura: Modo Aniquilación! -** Luego, las llamas empezaron a volverse mas densas mientras su movimiento era lento. **\- ¡Ejecución del Demonio de Fuego! -** Y otro corte ataco a Bora.

**\- ¡Ducha Roja! -** Una gran cantidad de esferas rojas salieron disparadas del peli azul hacia el corte de fuego apenas neutralizandolo.

\- ¡Bastardo, baja para que pueda acabar contigo! - Grito la pelirroja iracunda, mientras preparaba su espada para otro ataque.

\- Mm, parece que no has cambiado, Ele-chan, sigues igual de imperativa. - Dijo una voz masculina interrumpiendo el combate.

Era un hombre alto, de cabello rosado, ojos negros y piel ligeramente bronceada. Usaba una camisa blanca debajo una gabardina negra y encima de ello una capa blanca con una S, y al lado el numero 7. Tenia pantalones holgados negros y botas de combate. Lo mas destacable eran la bufanda blanca escamosa en en su cuello, la lanza dorada con lineas en forma de telaraña que tenían un brillo como la lava y una caja de madera que llevaba colgada de uno de sus hombros con los cinturones de cuero que tenia la caja.

\- Shi ... ¡Shishou! - Exclamo Elesis mirando al hombre, estaba feliz, la pelirroja estaba casi en las lagrimas por ver de nuevo a su maestro que no veía en dos años enteros.

\- Es bueno verte, Ele-chan. - Dijo con una sonrisa el verdadero Salamander, antes de mirar a su impostor con ojos muertos. - ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? -

\- ¡Tu ... Solo eres un insecto! - Exclamo Bora, incrédulo de estar ante el verdadero Dragón del Orgullo. **\- ¡Prominencia del Infierno! -** Y un intenso rayo de fuego salio disparado hacia Salamander.

\- ¡Shishou! -

Pero el Dragón del Orgullo solo movió su lanza perezosamente destruyendo el ataque de Bora y de a todos boquiabiertos mientras Elesis solo sonreía ante el poder de su maestro.

\- Pff ... Da lastime que estés ante mi vista. - Y en un movimiento rápido la lanza ya no estaba.

\- ¿Que ... ? - Logro decir Bora antes mirar su pecho, donde sobresalía la lanza de Salamander. - ¿Como ... ? - Y cayo al suelo con un ruido sordo.

\- Regocijate, Bora, que has muerto en mis manos. - Dijo Salamander a un lado del cuerpo moribundo del peli azul mientras sacaba su lanza del pecho de este. - Has muerto en las manos de Natsu Dragneel, el Salamander de los Siete Pecados Capitales, el Dragón del Orgullo. Pero recuerda, tu muerte no la cause yo, fueron tus pecados. - Y finalmente, Bora dejo escapar su ultimo aliento y murió.

Natsu miro a su alrededor, notando que solo quedaban su alumna y la rubia, considero matar a esta ultima pero lo dejo pasar y se acerco a la pelirroja.

\- Si que haz crecido. - Dijo el peli rosa acariciando la cabeza de Elesis provocando un sonrojo en ella. - Sigue así. -

\- Te ... ¿Te iras? - Pregunto Elesis con tristeza.

\- Si, pero recuerda mis llamas siempre están contigo. - Luego de decir esas palabras desaprecio en un pilar de llamas.

Elesis suspiro con tristeza pero algo en su interior le dijo que volvería a ver a su Shishou muy pronto. Con los ánimos subidos, la pelirroja miro a Lucy.

\- Creo que escuche que quieres unirte a Fairy Tail, ¿Es verdad? - Pregunto Elesis con una sonrisa emocionada en su hermoso rostro.

\- ¡Es mi sueño! - Exclamo Lucy sonriendo ampliamente, pero luego se sorprendió cuando Elesis la tomo del brazo y empezó a arrastrarla.

\- ¡Es mejor irnos entonces, los guardias vienen! - Exclamo la pelirroja con una sonrisa. - ¡Siguiente parada, Fairy Tail! -

\- ¡Si! -

...

...

...

Natsu llego a un bosque donde había una gran edificio, y entro a paso seguro, su figura solo remarcaba una sola cosa.

Soberbia.

Luego pateo la puerta haciendo que las personas adentro reaccionaran.

\- ¡Natsu! - Exclamaron todos las personas adentro.

El interior era igual a la típica taberna de un pueblo solo que mucho mas grande, lo suficiente para que estuvieran 100 personas y aun hubiera espacio para mas.

\- Hola mis amigos, he vuelto. - El peli rosa sonrió orgulloso y total arrogante. Su mirada era desafiante y llena de soberbia, miraba a todos sobre su hombro y por encima, ninguno era digno de una mirada de igual a igual.

Después de todo, estaban presentes ante el Dragón del Orgullo, el miembro mas fuerte de Los Siete Pecados Capitales.

_**Bueno esto es una nota a parte porque quiero hacerles una pregunta. ¿Quieren que ponga que los demás pecados sean los de Nanatsu no Taizai? Osea, Meliodas, Ban, Diane, entre otros (Escanor no estaría entre ellos debido a que Natsu tomo su puesto, pero quizás aparezca como otra cosa, pero eso lo pensare luego), solo con algunos cambios, o ¿Les parece bien que sean Ocs? Ustedes deciden. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Luego de reencontrarse con su Shishou y escapar de los caballeros runa, Elesis se llevo a Lucy a su gremio, Fairy Tail para que se uniera, como siempre había soñado la blonda.

Ahora mismo se encontraban en el tren en dirección a Magnolia. La joven pelirroja miraba hacia el paisaje que pasaba fugazmente por la ventana mientras la rubia estaba algo nerviosa por llegar a su gremio favorito.

\- Entonces ... - Comenzó Lucy, tratando de hacer conversación. - ¿Como te hiciste aprendiz de Salamander, el Dragón del Orgullo? -

Elesis volteo su mirada hacia los ojos marrones de la rubia. - Bueno ... -

\- ¡Oh! Lo siento, si no quieres responder esta bien, fue una falta de respeto de mi parte preguntar por algo personal. - Se disculpo la maga celestial, viendo su error por preguntar por el pasado de alguien de una manera tan descarada.

Pero en cambio, la rubia se alivio al ver a la maga de fuego sonreír y negar. - No, esta bien, no es nada privado ni nada, solo que me gusta recordar aquel día. -

La maga celestial miro a la maga asesina de demonios con intriga, esperando con ansias la historia.

\- Paso hace mas de cinco años, al igual que tu, quería una aventura y deje mi pueblo donde no tenia a nadie ademas de mi abuelito quien había muerto recientemente. - Comenzó Elesis con una sonrisa, Lucy no puso evitar sentir simpatía por ella, entendiendo los sentimientos de ella. - Y bueno, una cosa llevo a la otra y termine siendo capturada por un grupo de magos oscuros que querían usarme de sacrificio para invocar un dios demonio o algo, pero mi maestro, Natsu Dragneel me salvo de ese destino cruel y me acogió por tres años, enseñándome su magia asesina de demonios, hasta hace dos años que me dejo. - Finalizo con una sonrisa melancólica por aquellos días.

\- Vaya, eso es ... Algo. - Dijo Lucy al escuchar su historia. - Por cierto, ¿Que clase de magia asesina de demonios te enseño? Jamás escuche de ella. - La blanda dijo con intriga.

\- Oh, es una magia perdida, muy rara hoy en día. Su nombre oficial es Devil Slayer Magic, en mi caso yo uso la magia Devil Slayer de Fuego al igual que Shishou, permite usar el poder demoníaco en contra de los demonios. Ademas, puedo comer fuego de otros para reponer mis fuerzas. - Explico la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Vaya, que sorprendente! - Exclamo Lucy al escuchar la explicación de Elesis.

\- Sip, lo se. - Responde la maga de fuego con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Y así hablaron como buenas amigas hasta que arribaron a Magnolia, la ciudad de Fairy Tail. Caminaron por un rato hasta llegaron al frente de la puerta del gremio, Lucy miro el letrero con ojos llenos de estrellas, mientras Elesis sonreía.

\- ¡Bienvenida a Fairy Tail! -

Ambas magas se adentraron al gremio ... ¡Donde comenzó una gran batalla campal!

...

...

...

En la base del gremio, los Siete Pecados Capitales.

Se encontraba cierto peli rosa en la barra, tomando un tarro de cerveza. Los beneficios de su magia lo hacia inmune a los efectos intoxicantes del alcohol. Detrás de el, algunos magos o cazarecompensas hacían apuestas y jugaban juegos de azar, algunos hacían alboroto cantando, diablos, incluso el gremio tenia su propio personal de conejitas playboy.

Pero a pesar de ello, Natsu disfrutaba mas de un ambiente tranquilo y en paz.

\- Te veo feliz, Natsu-kun. - Dijo una voz femenina frente a el.

El susodicho dejo su concentración de su cerveza y miro a la mujer frente a el. Cabello rubio cual oro, combinaban muy bien con sus ojos verdes esmeraldas que solo se acentuaban por piel blanca perfecta. Su cabello estaba atado en una coleta alta que se dividían en varias tiras de cabellos, ademas de dos largos mechones que caen a los lados de su rostro enmarcándolo, y como final tenia un lindo ahoge sobresaliendo.

Ella usaba un leotardo blanco con detalles dorados muy escotado y tenia una sección abierta que dejaba a la vista su ombligo. Tenia medias azules con tacones altos blanco. En su pierna izquierda tenia la funda de un arma en el caso de que alguien se propase, algo estúpido de hacer, lo ultimo que quieres hacer provocar la ira de esta mujer. Y para completar su conjunto, tenia unas orejas de conejo blanco en su cabeza junto a una cola esponjosa de conejito en su parte trasera y una corbata azul.

Ella era la maestra del gremio los Siete Pecados Capitales, ademas de la jefa del personal del gremio, y aquella que respondía como la capitana del grupo los Sietes Pecados.

El Pecado de la Ira.

El Rey León nacido de la Furia.

Artoria Pendragon.

Sip, esta era la líder de Natsu, pero el no se quejaba, cuando se conocieron hace varios años ambos resonaron con el otro, ademas de que ambos sabían la historia del otro, así que se tenían mucha confianza.

\- ¿Están obvio? - Dijo el Pecado del Orgullo sonriendo algo altanero.

Artoria rió levemente, su risa era como un coro de ángeles. - ¿Que quieres que te diga? Siempre puedo discernir como están mis compañeros. Ademas, no tienes esa sonrisa petulante sino de verdadero orgullo. -

\- ¡Jajaja, nunca puede ocultarte nada, mi reina! - Replico el mago de fuego riendo a carcajadas antes de centrarse. - En mi misión de matar a Bora de Titan Nose, me encontré con mi viejo pupilo. -

\- ¡Oh, Elesis-chan! ¿Como esta? Lo ultimo que supe de ella es que se unió a Fairy Tail y hace tanto alboroto como sus magos. - Dijo la rubia riendo con un tono melodioso, digno de una diosa.

\- Por lo que vi, se ve bien, claro, aún veo que se limita en la batalla, pero es esperable de un mago de un gremio de luz. Aunque aún le falta un siglo para enfrentarme de igual e igual. - Responde Natsu con una mirada desafiante.

\- Pero, Natsu. - Comenzó la Reina León, llamando la atención del susodicho. - Nadie es tu igual. - Finalizo con una sonrisa encantadora.

El Dragneel le correspondió la sonrisa. - Bueno, han habido algunos que me hacen dudar de eso, como tu cuando te enojas. -

\- No digas eso, me avergüenzas. - Responde la maestra de gremio divertida.

Ambos eran viejos amigos que hablaban de cosas sin sentido.

\- ¡Oh, veo que si divierten! - Exclamo otra voz femenina.

Su voz siempre exalto a todos, algunas personas ocultaron sus pertenencias y dinero al saber quien venia. Aquella persona que lo codiciaba todo, dinero, poder, felicidad, amor, su avaricia no tenia limites, todo pasa saciar su vacío.

El Pecado de la Codicia.

El Señor Zorro de la Avaricia.

\- Kurama ... - Dijo Salamander con un suspiro.

\- Kurama-chan. - Dijo la leona con una sonrisa amable.

\- ¡Mis viejos amigos! - Grito la mujer.

Era una mujer que no tenia nada que envidiarle a Artoria. Tenia un largo y deslumbrante cabello rojo carmesí, que coincidían con sus ojos color rubí con pupila filosa y piel ligeramente bronceada. Lo mas característico eran las tres marcas a cada lado de las mejillas de la mujer que simulaban los bigotes de un zorro lo cual le daba un apariencia salvaje. Ademas, detrás de ella danzaban dos colas grandes y esponjosas de zorro que coincidían con su color de cabello. La mujer conocida como Kurama usaba un despampanante yukata negro con detalles rojos igual de escotado que el de Artoria.

\- Somos tus únicos amigos. - Dijo Natsu resoplando mirando a la mujer de reojo que había llegado a su lado.

\- Si, y aún no entiendo el porque. - Dijo Kurama cruzándose de brazos sin entender las razones el porque solo tenia seis amigos, quienes eran sus amigos pecados.

\- Es porque somos los únicos que te soportan, Kurama-chan. - Dijo Artoria suavemente con una sonrisa amable, pero también tenia un hilo de burla en su voz.

\- ¡Y por ello los aprecio mucho, chicos! - Exclamo Kurama con una gran sonrisa abrazando a sus compañeros pecados, a Orgullo e Ira. Incluso sus dos colas los rodearon.

\- Por favor, no me robes mi dinero. - Dijo el peli rosa dejando salir un gruñido. La rubia en cambio le dio una mirada afilada a la mujer zorra que la abrazaba, conociendo las mañas cleptómanas de ella.

\- ¡Jajaja! Esta bien, esta bien. - Dijo la pelirroja separándose de ellos, mientras le daba una sonrisa a su compañero Orgullo.

\- ... ¿Necesitas algo? - Suspirando dijo Natsu conociendo muy bien a la mujer de la codicia.

\- Se trata de una misión que esta vieja me dio. - Dijo sonriendo la mujer zorro.

Sin embargo, una increíble presión asalto el lugar, haciendo que todos entrarán en pánico, a excepción de Natsu y Kurama, el primero estaba algo exasperado por la situación mientras que la segunda sonreía como una niña inocente. No fue sorpresa para nadie de quien venia esta presión bestial, poderosa e indomable.

Un león iracundo que estaba listo para salir de su prisión y devorarlos a todos.

_**\- ¿Que ... Dijiste ... ? - **_La voz de Arturia resonó con un tono de ultratumba que puso a todos los presentes aterrados, algunos se desmayaron otros se hicieron encima.

Pero a pesar de ello, Natsu y Kurama aún se mantenían tranquilos.

\- Oh, solo dije que se trataba de la misión que la señorita que tengo a mi lado me ha dado. - Sonriendo responde la Codicia a su compañera la Ira.

\- Oh, ya veo. - Dijo Artoria volviendo a su estado tranquilo habitual como si no hubiera pasado nada. Incluso su ahoge saltaba lindamente demostrando su estado contento.

\- Bueno, ¿De que va esta misión? - Indago el Dragón Soberbio centrándose en el punto antes de que la mujer zorro volviera hacer enojar a la leona.

La ultima vez que la rubia se enojo, muchas montañas desaparecieron del mapa y tuvieron que mudarse.

El Dragneel no quería mudarse de nuevo.

\- Es sobre esta herramienta mágica hecha por Zeref, Lullaby. - Dijo la pelirroja.

\- Oh, esa misión. - Dijo la leona recordando haberle dado esa misión. - Te la di hace una semana, ¿Aún no le completas? - Interrogó con el ceño fruncido.

\- Bueno, no encontré mucho sobre el Lullaby, hasta ahora. -

\- ¿Quieren ponerme al día? ¿Que es el Lullaby? - Interrumpió la conversación de ambas mujeres el peli rosa, no queriendo que ocurra de nuevo lo que paso hace unos momentos.

\- Es una flauta maldita que al tocarse activará un hechizo oscuro dentro de su melodía, quien escuche su canción perderá su alma. - Explico la Reina León con seriedad.

\- Mm, entiendo ... Pero no me convences. - Replico Natsu con el rostro en blanco mirando a su compañera Codicia.

\- Oh, pero se que te interesara, Natsy. - Dijo Kurama, su voz volviéndose lúgubre, el peli rosa frunció el ceño, ella usaba ese tono cuando quería algo ... Que generalmente terminaba consiguiendo. - Descubrí quienes tienen el Lullaby, son el gremio oscuro Eisenwald. -

Los ojos del Dragón del Orgullo se ampliaron ligeramente. - Oh, oh, el Shinigami, ¿Eh? ... Jejeje, hace tiempo que no mato alguien de renombre, Fiore se a olvidado un poco de mi. Creo que es momento de recordarles quien esta en la cima de la cadena alimenticia. Esta bien, iré contigo Kurama. -

\- Jejeje, ¡Vamos, Natsy! - Exclamo la mujer saltando como una niña hacia las afueras del gremio.

El mago de fuego río levemente por la actitud de su compañera, ella siempre ganaba cuando quería algo, ella siempre conseguía lo que quería.

\- Les deseo lo mejor a ambos. - Dijo Artoria sonriendo con amabilidad.

Natsu le devolvió la sonrisa, llevando la caja de madera que siempre llevaba consigo en su espalda en sus correas como un bolso, mientras sujetaba su lanza a su lado.

\- Siempre nos va de lo mejor, Artoria. - Finalizo el peli rosa con una sonrisa orgullosa antes de retirarse.

Era hora de demostrar quienes eran los mas fuertes.

...

...

...

Había pasado un semana desde que Lucy se había unido al gremio, obteniendo grandes experiencias en el poco periodo de tiempo en el que se unió al gremio.

Ademas de conocer sus interesantes y extravagantes personajes. Gray el mago de hielo que se desnudaba en un dos por tres. La pequeña Levy con la cual se pudo hacer buena amiga al tener en común la lectura. Sus compañeros de equipo, Jet y Droy quienes eran algo apegados a la peli azul. La bebedora profesional Cana, su ídolo de modelaje Mirajane y su hermano, Elfman el cual siempre gritaba cosas sobre de ser un hombre.

Al maestro Makarov, quien era muy amable ... A pesar de ser un pervertido. El padre soltero, Macao y a su amigo, Wakaba. La pareja de enamorados Alzack y Bisca quienes no tenían la confianza de declararse el uno al otro. También estaban Warren, Max, Laki, Reedus, Vijeeter, Nab, y el que le pareció el mas extraño, Loke.

Porque en serio, el tipo huyo despavorido al descubrir que ella era una maga de llaves celestiales cuando intento ligar con ella. Mirajane le explico que había tenido una mala experiencia con una maga de llaves celestiales en el pasado.

Sus primeros días fueron interesantes, junto a Elesis fue a salvar a Macao quien estaba atrapado en una misión donde resulto que se había convertido en un Vulcan. Luego, hicieron la primera misión oficial de la maga, aunque estaba algo nerviosa pero se sentía segura al ser acompañada por una maga Clase S.

La misión consistía en robar un libro y destruirlo de una misión, Lucy tenia que infiltrarse en la mansión del tipo como una mucama ... Pero fue rechazada por los extraños gustos del hombre. Luego de un par de problemas, lograron completar la misión aunque no destruyeron el libro hicieron feliz al cliente y se quedo con la llave dorada del zodiaco que poseía el tipo.

Otra cosa que descubrió es que el mago de hielo, Gray Fullbuster tenia una especie de enamoramiento por Elesis, lo triste es que solo era unilateral, ya que la pelirroja no lo veía mas allá de un compañero de gremio.

Sin embargo, ahora mismo estaba conociendo otra de las magas del gremio, la cual era de las mas únicas si podía decirlo. Era Erza Scarlet, otra maga de Clase S, tenia un cierto parecido a Elesis, pero esta ultima era mas relajada a diferencia de la maga Titania quien parecía mas autoritaria.

\- Elesis, Gray. - Los mencionados miraron a Erza, confundidos por su llamada. - Van a acompañarme a una misión. - Dijo la maga caballero sin dejar espacio para la discusión.

Esas palabras dejaron sorprendidos a los miembros de gremio, Gray dejo su shock de lado y asintió sin dudar, no queriendo evocar la ira de la pelirroja caballero. Elesis puso los ojos en blanco, algo irritada por la actitud autoritaria de su compañera pelirroja pero noto que el asunto era serio.

\- ¿Misión? ¿Tu y yo? ¿En serio? - Consulto Elesis cruzándose de brazos, queriendo saber los detalles. Gray a su lado, asintió aunque ya había perdido su camisa.

\- ¡Si, y Lucy tu vendrás también! - Dijo Erza dejando a la rubia en cuestión sin palabras.

\- ¿Yo ... ? - Dijo la maga celestial con dudas.

\- Si, escuche que derrotaste un demonio simio y destruiste una red de trafico de pantsus. - Dijo la pelirroja aún asombrada de los logros de la nueva miembro del gremio.

\- ¿Que ... ? -

\- ¿Y de que trata la misión? - Pregunto Gray ahora sin sus pantalones, quedando solo calzoncillos.

\- Vamos a encargarnos de un gremio oscuro que han comenzado a causar muchas problemas. - Comenzó Erza con un tono mas serio de lo habitual. - Escuche algo de ellos, pero seria problemático encargarme yo sola con un solo gremio oscuro. ¿Vienen? -

Elesis se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa frívola. - Claro, hace un tiempo que aplasto un gremio oscuro. -

\- Seguro. - Asintió el alquimista de hielo.

\- Y-Yo ... - Dudo la rubia antes de mirar a la maga de fuego que le dio una sonrisa reconfortante. - Yo también iré. - Dijo al ganar confianza con su compañera.

\- Bien. - La maga de armadura asintió complacida. - Los veré en la estación en una hora. - Dijo antes de retirarse a prepararse para la misión.

...

Ya habiendo pasado la pasado la hora acordada, el grupo de Fairy Tail ya había abordado el tren.

\- ¿Y cual es el gremio que va a sufrir ante mi fuerza? - Pregunto Elesis con una sonrisa algo salvaje.

\- Son el gremio Eisenwald, escuche que el as del gremio, _Erigor_ planea usar una herramienta maldita de Zeref, llamada Lullaby, pero no pude encontrar mucho de ella. - Explico la otra pelirroja con suma seriedad.

\- Espera, ¿Lullaby? - Interrogó Lucy, su rostro poniendo una expresión preocupada al reconocer el nombre. - La flauta Lullaby, he leído algo de ella, tiene la capacidad de de extraer las almas de aquellos quienes escuchan su melodía ... Es definitivamente una magia de muerte peligrosa. - Explico algo aterrada de que alguien usara esa aberración creada por Zeref.

Los demás miembros de Fairy Tail se sorprendieron por la explicación que proveyó la maga celestial sobre la flauta, llegando al misma conclusión de lo realmente peligroso que sería que un gremio oscuro tenga en su poder semejante objeto maldito.

\- Entonces no perdamos tiempo, llegaremos a la estación de Onibus y buscaremos información sobre Eisenwald. - Hablo Erza rotundamente por la seriedad de la situación.

\- ¿Por que Onibus? - Expresó su duda la maga de fuego demoníaco.

\- Ahí es donde me encontré con unos magos de Eisenwald, ellos estaban hablando sobre algo pero no lo tome en cuenta ... Si tan solo hubiera sabido algo de eso antes podría haber sacado mas información. - Gruño la maga caballero apretando su puño.

Así el grupo de Fairy Tail se dirigió a su objetivo, Onibus.

...

...

...

Un peli rosa y una pelirroja caminaban en dirección a Onibus.

\- ¿Estas emocionados? - Pregunto Kurama con una sonrisa. Salamander le devolvió la sonrisa, algo salvaje.

\- Si, ya quiero ver de que es capaz este tal _Shinigami_. -

Lo que Fairy Tail y Eisenwald no sabían, era que los pecados caerían sobre ellos.


	3. Chapter 3

Ya llegando a la Estación Onibus, los miembros del Equipo más Fuerte de Fairy Tail bajaron del tren en aquella parada, para luego empezar su cometido de buscar pistas que los guíen a alguien sospechoso en la estación que los guiará hacia los planes referentes al Lullaby.

Finalmente, luego de unas pocas horas de búsqueda por separado, los miembros de Fairy Tail se reunieron nuevamente.

\- ¿Alguno encontró algo? - Les pregunto Erza, la maga parecía frustrada.

\- No ... - Resopló Elesis molesta al respecto. Ella ya quería luchar contra aquel gremio oscuro, Eisenwald.

\- Nadie parece saber nada al respecto. - Comento la maga de llaves celestiales con un ceño preocupado.

\- Nadie me quiso hablar al respecto. - Dijo el alquimista de hielo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- Quizás sea porque estás desnudo, ¿No lo crees? - Le dijo la maga de llamas demoníacas con una ceja arqueada.

\- ¡¿Que?! ¿Cuando pasó esto? - Exclamo Gray, empezando a buscar su ropa por la estación.

Lucy miraba a su compañero de equipo sonrojada y avergonzada, mientras Elesis negaba con la cabeza ante el extraño problema de su compañero de gremio con la ropa.

Sin embargo, antes de que Erza pudiera decidirse para tomar la decisión para dividirse nuevamente, justo llegaron a captar un atisbo de información que les llamó la atención.

\- ¡¿Que?! - Escucharon el grito de shock de un hombre no muy lejos.

Cuando fueron a averiguar por mera curiosidad, se encontraron con unos hombres que estaban vestidos de maquinistas o conductores de trenes.

\- ¡¿Alguien secuestro el tren en la estación Kunugi?! -

Los magos de Fairy Tail sintieron una conexión con el secuestro y el Lullaby así que fueron a donde se encontraba aquellos hombres quienes hablaban por un comunicador.

\- Señor, ¿Esta todo en orden? - Le pregunto la maga de armaduras con autoridad.

El hombre estuvo reacio a hablar, pero al notar las marcas de Gremio en la piel de los magos terminó aceptando, debido a que podrían resultar de ayuda en aquel problema que los asediaban justo ahora.

\- Para ser honesto, la verdad es que no. - Contesto el maquinista con el ceño fruncido. - Al parecer un gremio oscuro asesino a uno de los conductores y secuestro el tren en la estación Kunugi, por lo que me han informado, aquel gremio oscuro se conoce como Eisenwald. -

Alarmados por la información, Erza dirigió al grupo de magos de su gremio a un lugar donde alquilaban vehículos mágicos, la pelirroja de la armadura le lanzó una bolsa de dinero al gerente (el cual quedó inconsciente por la fuerza empleada en que lanzó la bolsa), y sin pensarlo mucho los magos se subieron a uno de los vehículos. Erza se conectó a ella misma el vehículo mágico, y sin más preámbulos partieron rumbo a la siguiente estación en busca de Eisenwald.

\- Erza. - La llamo su compañera pelirroja. - Sin importar lo fuerte que seas, deberías ser ma indulgente con la cantidad de magia que gastar. - Advirtió Elesis con el viento haciendo volar su cabello.

\- Elesis tiene razón, Erza. - Terció Gray en su conversación. - Aunque seas tu, estos vehículos consumen mucha magia ... Además, con esta velocidad, no faltará mucho para quedarte sin magia. -

\- Eso justo ahora es la menor de mis preocupaciones. - Fue la respuesta firma de la maga caballero. - Tenemos que descubrir cuáles son los planes de esos tipos. - Dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras aumentaba aún más la velocidad, por consiguiente consumiendo aún más su magia.

Gracias a la velocidad vertiginosa a la cual el grupo avanzaba, no tardaron mucho en llegar a la siguiente estación, la cual era la estación Kunugi. En su llegada, pudieron notar con mucha facilidad que había problemas.

Los magos contemplaron la gran cantidad de público que se había reunido alrededor de la estación, cada uno hablando al respecto al suceso ocurrido no hace mucho. Sobre un gremio oscuro tomando al tren a la fuerza, al ver que no conseguirían nada más beneficioso del lugar, Erza aceleró nuevamente hacia la siguiente estación.

\- Erza, te estas excediendo demasiado. - Le reclamó Gray frunciendo el ceño, algo preocupado por la condición de la pelirroja.

\- Gray tiene razón, Erza. - Le dijo la Crimson. - Cuando lleguemos a la estación ha enfrentarnos con Eisenwald, no tendrás magia para poder luchar contra ellos. -

\- Cuando llegue ese momento, lucharé con un palo si eso es necesario. Pero no permitiré que ellos cumplan con su cometido. - Dijo Erza seriamente (que novedad), antes de sonreír. - Además, para eso están ustedes, Elesis, Gray y Lucy, confío en ustedes. -

La maga de llamas demoníacas sonrió. - ¿Oh~? Entonces por eso trajiste a otra maga Clase S al ruedo, creo que me agradas un poco más Erza, mejor quédate sin magia, así habrá más diversión para mí. -

La maga caballero negó con la cabeza la actitud fiera de su amiga pelirroja, pero antes de poder regañarla por su actitud, Lucy habló por primera desde hace un tiempo.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Que está sucediendo? - Dijo la maga de llaves celestiales señalando hacia adelante, el lugar de su destino.

Llegaron a la estación Oshibana, la cual se encontraba echando humo desde su interior, eso preocupó a los magos de Fairy Tail. Erza fue rápidamente a hablar con los guardias para así obtener información de la situación de emergencia. Los guardias habían dicho que el gremio oscuro Eisenwald se encontraba dentro de las instalaciones, donde mataban o dejaban en condición crítica a cualquiera que entrará adentró de la estación, demostrando que era una situación peligrosa.

Así que sin pensarlo mucho, el equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail entró a la estación a brindar apoyo y patear traseros de magos oscuros.

\- Todos los guardias han sido derrotados. - Dijo Lucy con una expresión de terror al ver a los guardias en el suelo de la estación ... Algunos de ellos habían dejado de respirar.

\- Se enfrentaron a un gremio oscuro. - Dijo Elesis casi en un tono crítico, sin siquiera mirar los cuerpos como si fuese su día a día. - Nunca tuvieron oportunidad alguna contra ellos al enfrentarlos. -

\- Muy valientes ... - Murmuró Gray por lo bajo, pero Lucy lo había escuchado y notó que ahora sus tres compañeros lucían diferentes.

Estaban enojados.

Finalmente, llegaron a donde se encontraban ubicados los rieles de los trenes, donde se encontraron a todos los miembros del gremio oscuro Eisenwald esperándolos con sonrisas burlonas y expresiones depredadoras.

No hace falta decir que hicieron falta algunas miradas lascivas a las magas y a sus esplendorosos cuerpos. Eso les sacó una mirada mortífera a Erza, nerviosismo a Lucy y una fiera sonrisa a Elesis.

Esta última era la que más se iba a divertir quemando hasta las cenizas a aquellos magos oscuros.

\- Así que era cierto lo que me informaron. - Dijo un hombre de cabellos plateados, tenía tatuajes por debajo de los ojos, una túnica en la cintura y una bufanda azul oscuro en el cuello. En su mano manejaba una guadaña de gran tamaño, como si quisiera compensar algo ... O al menos eso fue lo que pensó Elesis. - Al parecer era verdad que unas molestas moscas de Fairy Tail estaban detrás de nosotros. - Hablo aquel hombre haciendo referencia de que era el líder o que comandaba el gremio.

\- Así es, señor. - Dijo otro sujeto con un cabello negro, usaba un traje de color blanco. - Los pude ver en el tren cuando venía hacia acá. -

\- Así que el es Erigor, ¿Eh? - Murmuró Elesis por lo bajo, antes de sonreír levemente emocionada. - Se ve bastante fuerte. -

\- ¡¿Que planeas hacer con el Lullaby, Erigor?! - Exclamó Erza autoritaria, exigiendo saber sus razones con voz firme.

\- Si tanto deseas saber nuestros planes, entonces ... Me pregunto qué tan óptima será la radiofonía de esta estación, espero que sea efectiva. - Dijo el Shinigami volando con su magia de viento hasta llegar a la cima de unos parlantes que se encontraban ubicados alrededor de toda la estación.

\- ¿Puede volar? - Pregunto Lucy asombrada por las habilidades del enemigo.

\- El usa magia de viento. - Le informó Gray frunciendo el ceño, mirando sospechosamente los movimientos del mago oscuro Erigor.

\- ¡Bastardo! No me digas que quieres reproducir la melodía maldita del Lullaby en el altavoz de la estación. - Exclamo Erza enojada (otra nueva novedad) mirando a través de los planes de su enemigo.

\- Con tanto público presente a nuestro alrededor, ¡En nuestras manos tenemos el poder de erradicarlas a todas en un simple parpadeo! ¡Kageyama, haz tu parte! - Exclamo Erigor sonriendo como todo un maniático asesino.

\- En cambio, ustedes ... - Hablo nuevamente el peli negro de traje blanco, ahora identificado como Kageyama, el les sonrió a los magos de Fairy Tail con burla. - ¡Serán testigos de nuestro poder justo ahora, moscas! - Con eso dicho y echo, unas sombras de gigantesco tamaño asaltaron contra los magos de Fairy Tail.

Los magos de luz se prepararon para comenzar a luchar, Elesis sacó su espada roja mientras llamas rosas la rodeaban, Erza otra de color plateado y alas en la guardia, Gray junto sus manos invocando una niebla gélida a su alrededor y Lucy se preparó para invocar uno de los espíritus celestiales de sus llaves.

Pero entonces ... Algo los interrumpió.

\- ¿Oh~? ¿Oh~? Así que eras tú quien tenía esa cosita~ ... No sabes cuánto me molesto esta mujer avara por no encontrarle un regalo, pero ya tengo un buen obsequio para ella gracias a ti~. - Hablo una voz en tono macabro, de fondo se escucho la risa jubilosa de una mujer.

En ese instante, un gigantesco pilar de llamas incineró por completo a las sombras del mago de las sombras Kageyama que iban a atacar a los magos de Fairy Tail, y de él salió ... Uno de los hombres más peligrosos de toda la nación ... Y junto a él, la mujer más codiciosa de todo el mundo.

\- ¿Sa-Salamander? ... ¿Y Kumiho ...? ¡¿Que diablos hacen aquí?! - Exclamo Erigor en shock, nunca esperando que dos de los siete pecados capitales se presentaran en medio de la estación justo cuando estaba ejecutando su gran plan.

¿Cuáles eran las benditas probabilidades de que eso pasarán? Al parecer muchas, en pocas palabras ... Pobres bastardos, ya están muertos no más no le han avisado.

\- ¡Shishou! - Exclamó Elesis sorprendida de ver a su maestro. Aunque sabía que lo volvería a ver de nuevo en un futuro, jamás espero que fuese en un futuro tan cercano.

Sus demás compañeros de Fairy Tail estaban tan o más sorprendidos que ella.

\- Así que el es el famoso Dragón del Orgullo, Salamander ... - Murmuró Erza entre dientes, sintiendo una gran cantidad de poder mágico no solo del peli rosa sino también de la mujer zorro. - Y ella es el Zorro de la Codicia ... Kumiho, la Guardiana de las Nueve Colas ... -

\- Kumiho ... - Susurro Lucy, el nombre siendo familiar para ella. - ¡¿Ella no fue una guardia real del Rey de Fiore?! -

\- Y la más fuerte. - Le respondió Gray frunciendo el ceño. - Nació y vivió defendiendo al Rey y a todo el país ... Pero desertó y ahora es una de las criminales más grandes de todo el continente de Ishgar y finalmente se unió al gremio Independiente: Los Siete Pecados Capitales. -

La rubia de llaves celestiales se quedó sin habla ante la historia detrás del Pecado de la Codicia, entonces Kurama la miró sobre su hombro congelando por completo a la joven maga, pero la Pecado le sonrió divertida.

Luego, tanto el Orgullo y la Codicia se centraron en el mago de viento, Erigor, quien lucía nervioso bajo su mirada.

\- ¡Hey! ¡¿Que onda, qué me cuentas, Shinigami?! - Lo saludo Natsu, sonriendo como viejos amigos, pero todos pudieron sentir la animosidad de su persona mientras cargaba esa caja de madera.

\- Bastardo ... - Murmuró Erigor apretando los dientes.

\- Holis~. - Canturreando hablo Kurama con una sonrisa mórbida. - Hemos venido a por el Lullaby, o sino ... Nuestra jefa se enfadará. - Entonces les envió una mirada asesina a los magos de Eisenwald mientras aún conservaba su sonrisa. - Y nadie quiere que eso ocurra. -

\- ¡Malditos! - Exclamo el Shinigami enojado por la interrupción que provocaba los Pecados en su planes. - ¡No se metan en nuestro camino! - Entonces, el desapareció en una lúgubre ráfaga de viento.

Natsu suspiró con molestia. - Estos idiotas, quería ponérselo fácil pero no sabe con quien se está metiendo. -

La mujer zorro le sonrió divertida. - Oh, vamos, Natsy. Sabes muy bien que no es muy divertido sino oponen algo de resistencia. - Kurama sonrió ampliamente, como una depredadora. - Aunque me gustan que me entreguen las cosas en bandeja de plata, es aburrido si no me entretengo un rato.

\- Supongo que tienes razón. - Le dijo Natsu sonriéndole a su compañera Pecado sobre el hombro.

Mientras, los magos de Fairy Tail seguían sorprendidos por la aparición de dos de los Siete Pecados Capitales en medio de la estación y justo en ese momento. También les sorprendió que estuvieran detrás del Lullaby, eso alarmó a Erza porque pudieran querer hacerse cargo de la herramienta maldita del mago oscuro más grande de la historia, Zeref.

\- ¡Salamander! - Llamo Erza en su siempre tono autoritario.

El susodicho la miró sobre el hombro, una expresión aburrida y algo curiosa apareció en sus facciones ante el llamado de la maga caballero.

\- ¿Que haces usted y Kumiho aquí? - Les pregunto la pelirroja, preparándose en el dado caso de que llegasen a ser enemigos.

Sin embargo, Natsu la ignoró olímpicamente y centró su vista en su mocosa, Elesis, quien se sonrojó ligeramente ante su mirada.

\- ¿Quien pensaría que nos volveríamos a encontrar tan pronto, mi pequeña velita? - El peli rosa sonrió de manera frívola al verla tan tímida.

En cambio, Kurama miraba con cierta curiosidad para nada disimulada a su compañero Pecado y a su aprendiz, recordando que antes de unirse al los Siete Pecados Capitales, el Dragneel había tenido una pupila.

Ciertamente, bajo la vista de la mujer zorro, Elesis parecía educada por Natsu, sus formas de ser eran similares ... ¡Y eso que gustaba a Kurama!

¡Era como tener a dos Natsy! Solo que uno de ellos era una waifu pelirroja ... Kurama tuvo que controlarse para evitar tener un derrame nasal. Mentalmente, ella anotó en su cabeza en tomar al Salamander y a la Crimson Avenger como suyos algún día.

\- Bueno, jamás me esperé que tu y tu gremio llegaran aquí, Elesis. - Dijo el Dragón del Orgullo dando una sonrisa ladina. - En cualquier caso, ya se pueden retirar. Este asunto es nuestro, vayan a sus casitas y hagan cosas de gremios de luz. -

Fue lo que dijo el más orgulloso hombre antes de darse vuelta y alejarse a un paso tranquilo con Kurama a su lado sonriendo y pavoneándose divertida por las expresiones desencajadas de los magos de Fairy Tail.

Elesis frunció el ceño ante lo que dijo su maestro, pero no le dijo nada. Ella lo respetaba mucho como para hacer algo al respecto.

Pero su compañero un poco más impulsivo no resulto igual.

\- Maldito bastardo. - Dijo Gray enojado, claramente ofendido por lo que había dicho Salamander.

El alquimista de hielo junto sus manos provocando el nacimiento de una neblina gélida, dando la señal de estar preparando su ataque. Sin embargo, en ese instante los magos oscuros de Eisenwald se había recuperado del shock inicial por la aparición de dos de los Siete Pecados Capitales y empezaron a atacar a matar.

\- ¡No permitiremos que personas como ustedes se interpongan en el camino de Erigor-sama! - Proclamaban varios de los magos oscuros empezando a lanzar hechizos de la muerte mortal.

No obstante, Natsu se vio imperturbado ante las acciones de los magos oscuros de Eisenwald y siguió caminando calmadamente hacia ellos. De repente, sin aviso alguno desapareció de la vista de todo el mundo hasta que volvió a aparecer entre los magos oscuros aún en un paso calmado.

Y entonces pasó ... El infierno se desató.

Ráfagas de llamas infernales salieron disparadas del cuerpo de Natsu sin siquiera este de una orden, y atacando con furia las llamas formaron látigos ardientes que golpearon, calcinaron y arrasaron con la mayoría de los magos oscuros, además de también golpear la estructura de la estación, dañandola pero no con tanta gravedad.

Detrás del Dragón del Orgullo, el Zorro de la Codicia atacó. Los magos que por fortuna se salvaron del primer asalto de Salamander o que aún podían luchar, caían rendidos ante la presencia de la pelirroja. Era como si ella les estuviera robando su energía ...

Aunque no era una teoría tan descabellada.

\- Elesis, Gray, Lucy. - Los llamo Erza apresuradamente. - Antes teníamos un problema, pero ahora tenemos varios. Debemos detener el plan de Erigor, enfrentar a dos de los Siete Pecados Capitales y evitar que consigan o utilicen la flauta Lullaby. -

Mientras tanto, el mago de las sombras, Kageyama se encontraba bastante lastimado por el primer y único ataque de Natsu, así que el decidió huir en busca de Erigor al no ver oportunidad con semejantes magos como oponentes.

\- Vaya, esto si que es molesto. - Murmuró Natsu mirando el muro de viento ante el.

\- ¿Erigor siempre fue tan molesto? Ni las moscas son tan molestas. - Comento Kurama ladeando la cabeza pensativa.

Luego de derrotar con suma facilidad a los magos de Eisenwald, los dos Pecados Capitales empezaron a salir de la estación para disponerse a buscar y masacrar al Shinigami, solo para encontrarse con un intenso muro de viento que rodeaba toda la estación en la forma de un domo.

Tanto el Orgullo como la Codicia miraban el domo con molestia nada disimulada en sus rostros.

\- ¡Salamander! ¡Kumiho! ¡Deténganse en este instante! - Exigió Erza llegando a donde ambos susodichos se encontraban parados. Una espada en su mano, mientras Gray preparaba su máquina de helados, Lucy sus llaves doradas de Espíritus celestiales.

Aunque detrás de ellos estaba Elesis, algo reticente de enfrentar a su maestro, no solo por su poder sino por el cariño que ella le tenía a su Shishou. Pero aún así preparo su espada roja, preparándose para activar su Fuerza Oscura: El Modo Vendaval.

\- Ara ara, magos de Fairy Tail, creo que deberían ordenar mejor sus prioridades. - Dijo Kurama en un tono despectivo, sonriendo con una sonrisa falsa antes de mirar con hostilidad a los magos. - Por eso no me gustan los gremios legales, el bien y el mal nublan su juicio. Por eso prefiero el gris, el gris es el nuevo negro. -

Natsu ignoró por completo el conflicto que podría darse inicio a su espalda y se encaminó hacia un miembro de Eisenwald que aún estaba consciente pero herido. El Salamander lo tomó por el cuello y lo levantó con una sola mano, en su otra mano estaba su lanza ardiente con efecto de lava con forma de red de telarañas apuntando y amenazando al mago oscuro.

\- Muy bien, hagamos las cosas fáciles para ambos. No quieres morir y yo no tengo tiempo para matar a una sabandija inmunda como vos así que ... Será mejor que me digas que planea Erigor, o sino serás empalado y luego te volverás cenizas. - Dijo Salamander en un tono serio altamente amenazante.

\- Aunque ... Aunque se los diga ... Nunca podrán pasar a través del muro de viento. - Dijo el mago oscuro con una sonrisa, Natsu apretó su agarre sacándole un quejido de dolor. - Este ... Este lugar simplemente era una distracción, el verdadero objetivo siempre fue la reunión anual de los maestros de gremio que se lleva a cabo en la Ciudad de Clover ... Ya deben estar cerca. -

\- Ya veo ... - Natsu luego apuñaló el hombro del hombre con su lanza.

\- ¡Arrrg! - Fue el desgarrador grito de dolor que dio el mago oscuro.

Los miembros de Fairy Tail de quedaron en shock ante el acto del Dragón del Orgullo, mientras Kurama jugaba con sus colas danzantes.

Luego Natsu sacó su lanza y tiró al hombre lejos, como si fuese basura.

\- ¿Por ... Por qué lo hiciste?! - Le reclamó Erza enojada por el acto cruel.

\- No lo mate. - Le respondió Natsu en un tono aburrido sin mirarla. - Además, no me gustó su respuesta. -

\- Si las cosas no son como Shishou quiere, entonces habrá problemas. - Dijo Elesis mirando a su maestro.

Natsu sonrió. - Ciertamente, me conoces bien, mi velita. -

Luego, el Pecado del Orgullo avanzó hacia el muro de viento puesto por Erigor.

\- ¡Oi, bastardo! ¡Ven aquí! - Le reclamó Gray enojado por ser ignorados de tal manera.

\- ¡Espera, Gray! - Lo detuvo Erza, comprendiendo por completo la situación. - Si lo que dijo ese mago oscuro es cierto, entonces el Maestro Makarov está en peligro inminente ahora mismo. -

Luego, notaron como Natsu miraba detenidamente el muro de viento, aunque a su lado estaba Kurama, está no parecía tener interés alguno en salir.

\- Esta es tu misión y me pones hacer todo el trabajo. - Le dijo Natsu a la mujer a su lado con un gruñido. - Ni la Pereza era tan floja. -

Kurama río jubilosa por las palabras del Dragón del Orgullo. - ¿Que quieres que te diga? Siempre consigo lo que quiero. -

Esas palabras le sacaron un suspiro cansino al mago de fuego. - Eso es lo peor de todo esto. Nunca tuve oportunidad contra ti, mujer. -

Mientras, los magos de Fairy Tail analizaban por su lado el muro de viento que los atrapaba.

\- En verdad es cierto que moriríamos si tratamos de cruzar por ahí descuidadamente. - Dijo Elesis con el ceño fruncido.

\- Mierda. - Maldijo Gray en un susurro.

\- ¿Entonces cómo podemos salir de aquí? - Pregunto Lucy alarmada.

\- Hmph. - Bufo Natsu, empezando a dejar rienda suelta su poder mágico el cual dejó congelados a los magos de Fairy Tail, mientras la Kumiho se notaba imperturbable al respecto.

Entonces, se notó como tatuajes en formas de llamas aparecieron en la piel de Salamander, la más destacable era la que había aparecido en el costado izquierdo superior de su rostro.

Los magos de Fairy Tail, excepto Elesis, se sorprendieron al ver a Natsu usar la mismas llamas que esta, pero aún nivel superior.

\- Parafernalia del Demonio Solar. - Y entonces una intensa cantidad de llamas tomó la forma de un ciclón y consumió por completo el muro de viento, dejando sin habla a los magos de luz.

Excepto Elesis, quien miró con admiración a su maestro.

\- Tu viento solo hace más fuerte mis llamas, Erigor. - Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa divertida antes de que las marcas en forma de llamas desaparecieran.

Entonces, tanto Natsu y Kurama empezaron a moverse en busca de Erigor. No muy detrás de ellos, estaban los magos de Fairy Tail.

\- ¡Apresurémonos! - Exclamo Erza tensa por el peligro que podría asaltar a su maestro.

Mientras, Kurama simplemente pensaba lo divertido que sería ver a Natsu enfrentar al Shinigami. Desde que fue a la primera misión del Dragón del Orgullo, ella ha querido verlo de nuevo ...

Verlo arrasar con todo.

Ella lo recordaba, lo recordaba muy bien ... Hace 5 años.

...

Hace 5 años, fue el debut de Natsu como el último miembro de los Siete Pecados Capitales, reclamando el puesto del Orgullo.

Aunque el tenia que pasar una prueba, supervisada por uno de los pecados. Artoria había obligado a Kurama a ir, para molestia de esta última.

Ella quería robarse las pantsus de la princesa Hisui, en vez de ir a supervisar la misión del nuevo.

Hasta que vio la misión y le dio curiosidad al respecto.

Una Erradicación puesta por el consejo mismo. Pero no era erradicar cualquier Legión de monstruos, sino una raza inteligente.

Gigantes.

Seres que eran actualmente pacíficos, no siempre fueron así. Eran belicosos y aguerridos, pero eso se acabó hace 400 años.

En esa época, los gigantes mataban y se divertían con los humanos como si fuesen insectos al igual que los dragones, hasta que los dragones que apoyaban a los humanos los atacaron y derrotaron.

Derrotados y heridos, los gigantes estaban perdidos hasta que un dragón les mostró misericordia y guía, ese dragón pasó a ser su Dios, ahora es conocido como la Llama Eterna.

Esa misma misma Llama Eterna se puede encontrar en el Pueblo del Sol, un pueblo de gigantes pacíficos y alegres.

Pero hubo un problema.

Uno de los gigantes les guardaba rencor tanto a los humanos y dragones, y cuando estos últimos desaparecieron empezó a reunir fuerzas para comenzar un ataque.

Un ataque que empezó hace 5 años, varios ataques habían sido ordenados por el Rey de los Gigantes, Goliat. Esos ataques fueron dirigidos a varios países, entre ellos Fiore.

El consejo no tuvo de otra que poner una misión de la erradicación y formar una legión para acabar con el Rey Gigante y su ejército.

Después de todo, los gigantes tenían mucha mayor fuerza y poder que los humanos, y una increíble y primitiva magia relacionada a la tierra y sus derivados, como el metal o la lava.

Sin embargo, esa erradicación fue llevada a cabo por un solo hombre ...

Los dragones habían derrotado a los gigantes hace 400 años, y ese mismo día el Dragón más Orgulloso los había derrotado nuevamente.

El infierno se desató en el reino de los gigantes, y no importaba cuánta tierra o metal le lanzaran a aquel monstruo, la soberbia que llenaba al Rey Gigante decayó al ver semejante ser.

Nadie estaba a su par ...

Y todo aquello ante la vista del Zorro de la Codicia.

Hasta que finalmente, la batalla entre el Dragón del Orgullo contra el Rey de los Gigantes comenzó.

\- ¡Ahhh! ¡Muere! - Gritaba Goliat con furia, balanceando su espada contra el pequeño pero poderoso humano.

Natsu desviaba y respondía los ataques con su lanza. Se veía diferente al Natsu actual, llevaba una camisa sin mangas dejando ver sus brazos y su rostro tatuado con llamas. No usaba las túnicas que usaría en hoy en día. Además, en su cintura, había una katana descansando en su funda y ni rastros de la caja de madera que siempre llevabara consigo.

\- ¡Bastardo! - Rugió el Rey Gigante lanzando un ataque.

Natsu lo esquivó, dejando que la espada se enterrará en el suelo y luego la piso. Goliat trato de sacar la espada, pero está no se movía ante la presión que usaba la Soberbia contra el.

\- Me disculpo ... - Dijo Natsu, por primera vez el había hablado desde que comenzó el ataque en el reino de los gigantes.

Entonces miro a los ojos al Rey Goliat, y este junto a Kurama se encontraban sorprendidos. Durante el ataque, Natsu no había visto a nadie a los ojos.

El Salamander mató y mató a todos los gigantes uno por uno sin mirarlos, ninguno merecía su tiempo.

Pero esta vez, justo contra el Rey Goliat, el Nuevo Dragón del Orgullo le hablo y lo había visto a los ojos.

Kurama pensó que el Rey Goliat se había ganado el respeto del Salamander.

Que equivocada estaba ... ¡Y eso le había encantado!

\- Me disculpo, por haber nacido en tu mundo. - Dijo Natsu, mirando al Rey Gigante como si fuese una hormiga.

El Rey Goliat no se había sentido tan pequeño en su vida desde aquel día.

\- ¡Muere, bastardo! - Grito Goliat con furia tirando de su espada, pero para su sorpresa casi se cae sobre su trasero.

Su espada ya no estaba en el suelo.

Y su enemigo ni estaba por ningún lado, solo esa mujer zorro.

El Rey Goliat pensó en divertirse con ella, pensando que había hecho salir volando a aquel enemigo con la fuerza que empleó en sacar la espada, pero ...

Hasta que un calor abrasador asaltó el lugar.

El Rey de lo Gigantes sudoroso, levantó su vista ... Y lo vio ...

El Sol mismo estaba descendiendo.

Y el Sol lo consumió todo.

Tan alto, orgulloso y brillante como el Sol ... Desde ese día el se habia ganado el nombre del Salamander, reclamando con verdadero orgullo un puesto en los Siete Pecados Capitales.

Y desde ese día, que Kurama lo había visto ella solo tenia una cosa en la mente.

\- "¡EL DEBE SER MÍO!" -

\- ¡Quítate, loca! - Le gritó Natsu.

La mujer zorro le había saltado encima, y con la nueve colas que tenia en ese momento abrazo hasta la muerte al Dragón del Orgullo.

...

Desde ese día, Kurama había llegado a una conclusión.

\- "El es inigualable bajo los cielos, y siempre lo será" - Eran los pensamientos que ella tenía con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras Natsu y ella iban en busca de Erigor.

Ella se iba a entretener mucho viendo aquel espectáculo.

...

Ligero Omake:

En un tren, podíamos ver al más orgulloso hombre, Salamander ... Gimiendo sobre el regazo de la mujer más avara, Kumiho.

La mujer zorro sonreía gratamente mientras acariciaba la cabeza del mago más fuerte de su gremio en su regazo.

\- Oh, esto vale más que mi colección de fotos de la modelo Mirajane Strauss. - Comento Kurama, eso le sacó un gruñido cansino al mago de fuego.

\- No ... Abuses ... De mi ... Bastarda ... - Como pudo, Natsu logró vociferar. El odiaba los transportes, lo hacían ver débil.

Y solo muy pocos conocían esa debilidad, la mayoría de ellos eran sus congéneres Pecados Capitales. No hacía falta decir que para Kurama, esa información era de las más valiosas que tenia.

La Kumiho río con gracia. - ¡Oh, vamos! Jamás haría eso, no soy la Lujuria~ -

Natsu le dirigió una mirada dura. - Yo te ... Conozco, mujer ... Se de lo ... Que eres capaz ... Mardegta ... -

\- Ay, Natsy, qué romántico eres~ Sabes muy bien que decirle a una mujer~ -

Antes de que el peli rosa pudiera replicarse, la mujer zorro lo golpeó con una de sus colas, dejándolo inconsciente gracias a su estado débil.

\- Mm. - La Kumiho estaba pensativa. - Me pregunto cuánto me pagará la revista Hechicero Semanal por unas fotos de Salamander, ¡Espero que hagan una nueva sección de magos oscuros sexys! ¡Oh, a Lujuria le encantaría! ¡Es momento de tomar fotos! -

No hace falta decir lo que hizo Kurama con el Nasho inconsciente y vulnerable.


End file.
